Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 14
Blackthorn City The first thing you can do is go to the first house just out of the Ice Path. There is a girl who wants a female for her . There is a Poké Mart here. There is also a Move Deleter here, who will delete any of your unwanted moves, including HMs. He is in the house next to the Poké Mart. Up on the ledges on Saturdays, you can find Santos of Saturday, who will give you a , which raises the power of moves. Past the ledges is the Blackthorn Gym. Blackthorn Gym |- | |} |} |} |} This Gym is pretty simple to navigate through. Defeat the first , then climb the stairs. Head down and face the female , then push the right boulder all the way down, and push the left one up, then go up and push the boulder into the hole. Head up and face the trainer, then push the boulder all the way right, then push the other boulder down the hole. Drop down the hole, face the trainer, then cross the bridge you created with the boulders falling down. Face the last trainer, cross the other boulder, and you'll be at the Gym Leader, Clair. Even though you defeat her, she refuses to hand her Badge out. She says to truly test your skills, you have to take the Dragon User Challenge in the Dragon's Den behind the Gym. Exit the Gym and behind to the Dragon's Den. Dragon's Den Immediately upon entering, you'll have to face a trainer. Go right to find a . down a bit to battle another . Surf a bit lower to find some . Surf right and use to cross the whirlpool, then head down until you reach the Dragon Shrine. If you to the right and up on the right side of the cave, you can find a , which raises moves. At the Shrine, you'll meet the Dragon Clan Elder. He will test you on a few things. :What are Pokémon to you? :Answers: Pal, Underling, Friend :Best Answer: Friend :What helps you to win battles? :Answers: Strategy, Raising, Cheating :Best Answer: Raising :What kind of trainer to you wish to battle? :Answers: Weak person, Strong person, Anybody :Best Answer: Anybody :What is most important for raising Pokémon? :Answers: Love, Violence, Knowledge :Best Answer: Love :Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. Which is more important? :Answers: Tough, Both, Weak :Best Answer: Both Use these answers and you'll pass. Clair will come in and see that you passed, and she will be mad. The Elder confronts her, and threatens to inform Lance about her behavior. She gives in and gives you the . This ensures that you can use freely. All Pokémon will obey you now, no matter what. Exit the Shrine and Clair will run after you. She forgot to give you . She recommends challenging the Pokémon League now that you have all the Johto Badges. If you exit the Dragon's Den and come back to the Shrine (with an empty spot in your party), the Elder will give you a special that knows the move . Exit the Dragon's Den and Professor Elm will call you, saying he has something for you. First of all, though, head south of Blackthorn City to . Route 45 Dark Cave Route 46 Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal